


Дуэт для одного голоса

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Erotica, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда удается услышать самое главное, только когда умолкнут голоса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дуэт для одного голоса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duet for One Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94154) by Carolyn Spencer. 



> Бета: Poco a poco

Я должен был догадаться, что ты зайдешь, Боунс. Ты не мог не прийти сегодня. Да еще и с подарками, как я вижу. Что ж, раз уж пришел – так не стой под дверью с таким жалким видом. Заходи и садись. 

Странно, что ты не пожертвовал эту бутылку дорогущего ромуланского эля для вечеринки экипажа. Ты же в курсе, что эта пакость запрещена? Ну да черт с ним – не каждый день мы возвращаемся домой после пятилетних миссий. Знаешь, я ведь заглянул к ним на пару минут. Произнес речь… «Так горжусь всеми вами… мы всегда будем хранить память о тех, кто не вернулся»… Идеальная смесь счастья и печали, полагаю. Я даже сказал пару добрых слов о Федерации. А потом свалил на фиг, чтобы не мешать им праздновать. Они отличная команда, Боунс. Такой у меня больше никогда не будет.

Ты будешь рад узнать, что я заткнулся раньше, чем успел сказать им, что другой капитан мог бы справиться лучше… и потерять меньше людей.

Боунс, ты можешь, наконец, сесть? А то я уже шею свернул.

Ладно, выпью все же бокальчик эля. Кроме шуток, Боунс, ты ведь притащил это пойло для того, чтобы заставить меня поговорить о Споке, правда? Прости… зря я на тебя нападаю. Я понимаю, что ты пытаешься помочь. Ты ведь хочешь узнать, что произошло, когда он сегодня ко мне заходил? Что ж, я скажу тебе. Даже без всякого эля сказал бы. Что произошло? Если бы я сам это понимал, черт побери!

Четыре часа назад он сидел вот на этом самом месте. Всего четыре часа – а кажется, что целая вечность прошла. Знаешь, я ведь понимал, что он придет. Но долго он собирался, не так ли? Он знал, что я не стану его ни о чем спрашивать. Я всегда относился к нему так бережно, не лез в его личное пространство, поэтому он отлично понимал, что я не стану спрашивать его о том, почему он вдруг решил, что должен уйти. Целую чертову неделю, Боунс, этот негодяй молчал, как партизан! Но я знал, что он придет, поэтому ждал каждый вечер. И наконец сегодня… в день нашего прибытия на Землю, в день, когда он навсегда нас покинет – в этот самый день он пришел. 

Вошел ко мне в каюту. На нем были брюки и черная туника – вулканская одежда. Кажется, я никогда не видел, чтобы он носил что-то, кроме униформы – разве что только во время миссий. Он не снимал ее даже во время увольнительных… ну, когда нам удавалось уговорить его отдохнуть. А сегодня он пришел в вулканском наряде. Полагаю, именно в это мгновение до меня дошло. В этот миг я осознал, что он правда уйдет и бросит… все. Корабль. Службу.

Мы вели себя так чинно, Боунс. Я сидел в своем кресле. Он – в своем. Как будто через минуту достанем шахматы и примемся за игру, или как будто он читает мне отчет, или как будто мы просто говорим ни о чем, как нередко бывало. Как будто ничего не происходит – просто еще один обычный день. Но, конечно, все было не так. Он сложил эти свои изящные ладони на коленях, и мне показалось, что они напряжены чуть больше, чем всегда – но, наверное, у меня воображение разгулялось.

Он сказал, что задолжал мне объяснение.

Я ничего не ответил – мы оба понимали, что еще как задолжал.

В тот миг он посмотрел мне в глаза в последний раз, а потом уставился на свои руки.

Я наблюдал за тем, как шевелятся его губы, слышал произносимые им слова, но все равно ничего не понимал. Но он страдал, Боунс. Он чудовищно страдал. Я мог видеть это даже через пелену застившей меня ярости. Он говорил о том, что сложно быть одновременно вулканцем и человеком. Он испытывал боль от того, что так и не смог стать ни тем, ни другим. Он говорил о том, что ждет от него его родина. Он испытывал боль от того, что так и не смог заставить отца гордиться собой. Он говорил о том, что ищет ответы. Он испытывал боль от того, что так и не смог отыскать их, зато нашел еще больше вопросов. 

Он отправляется в место под названием Гол, Боунс. Какая-то священная земля высоко в горах к югу от Ши'Кара на краю пустыни Сас'а'шар. Я заставил его назвать точное месторасположение. Я должен был знать, что буду воображать себе, когда он уйдет. Похоже, в аду веселее, чем там, Боунс. Он сказал, что это место подарит ему умиротворение, которое он ищет, и даст ответы, которые он так жаждет получить. Я спросил, вернется ли он. Он сказал, что нет. Он так не думает. Боунс, они там влезут в его разум и вычистят из него все чувства. А знаешь, что самое худшее? Они удалят все воспоминания, которые вызывают эмоции. Он собрался стать гребаным психическим евнухом! Он собрался, черт его раздери, умолять их сделать это! 

А дальше все как в тумане. Я с трудом вспоминаю, как вскочил на ноги и принялся метаться по каюте и орать на него, выкрикивая те слова, которые никогда не сказал бы в здравом уме, да и не имел в виду, на самом деле. Надеюсь, он когда-нибудь сможет меня простить. Я назвал его паршивым трусом, Боунс. Как я мог? Кто, как ни я, знает, что он самый смелый человек на свете? Еще я сказал, что он бесчестен. Но в его мизинце чести больше, чем в душах некоторых людей. Полное дерьмо.

А он сидел и не говорил ни слова. Ни единого. Хочешь знать, почему я впал в такую ярость, Боунс? Потому что на самом деле он бросал не службу… а меня. Ну как можно быть таким самодовольным ублюдком?

В конце концов, запасы моего красноречия иссякли. Мне больше нечего было ему сказать. Я смотрел в иллюминатор и думал о том, что не представляю, как смогу прожить целую жизнь, лишившись правой руки.

Он встал и остановился у меня за спиной. Я кожей чувствовал его жар, хотя он ко мне не прикасался. Ничего больше не чувствовал – только этот невероятный жар. Я мог думать только о том, как же холодно станет, когда он уйдет.

А потом он положил руку на мое плечо. Произнес мое имя. Всего один раз. Тихо и глубоко.

Прикосновение. Голос. Что-то во мне надломилось. Я почти мог расслышать хруст, Боунс. Там, глубоко внутри. Я развернулся. Взмахнул рукой. Я собирался ударить его, но не смог. Вместо этого я… я поцеловал его. Грубо стиснул затылок, привлек к себе его лицо и глубоко поцеловал. Клянусь, я не знал, что собираюсь это сделать, Боунс. Никогда даже не знал, что хочу этого. А потом я начал стаскивать с него одежду. Истерически, в полном отчаянии. И словно со стороны, я слышал, как говорю с ним. Просил разрешить мне на него посмотреть, дотронуться… Боунс, я умолял разрешить мне его трахнуть. Я никогда… не знаю, что произошло. Господи, я так сильно его хотел. Нуждался в нем. Мой член ныл от боли, он был каменно-твердым и подрагивал у меня в штанах. Я терся об него, толкался, разрывал одежду. Никакой нежности – чистая концентрированная всепоглощающая жажда погрузиться в его тело. Боже, Боунс. Я ничего в жизни не хотел так, как трахнуть его.

Он мог бы мне врезать. Мог бы развернуться и уйти. Но не сделал этого. Возможно, это самое большое из случавшихся со мной чудес, но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он стиснул мои руки. Подержал их в своих горячих ладонях, дал мне немного успокоиться, а потом снова посмотрел в глаза. Я знал, что будет в его взгляде. Скорее всего, жалость. Уж точно не ответный огонь.

Я никогда не забуду его глаз. Он смотрел на меня так, как смотрит всегда. Так, как смотрел сотни или тысячи раз до этого. Вот только раньше я никогда не понимал, что это значит. Он любит меня и именно из-за этого уходит. Он не сказал ни слова. Ему и не надо было. Отпустив мои руки, он отошел на шаг и кивнул. А потом стал раздеваться. Медленно. Аккуратно. Не спеша и не сомневаясь. Без всякой скромности. 

Вот уже несколько часов я думаю только о том, насколько совершенным было его тело. А оно было, Боунс. Совершенным. Во всем. Его грудь. Плечи. Стальные мускулы под оливковой кожей и безупречная чернота волос на груди. Стройный. Сильный. Его бедра, икры… длинные и стройные. Красивый член… длинный, тонкий и совершенно не возбужденный. Такой же, как он сам. Теперь я могу думать о его теле, а тогда… тогда, господи прости, я хотел только быстрее, быстрее…

Он подошел. Снял с меня тунику. Опустился на колени и стянул мои сапоги и носки. Я помню, что боролся с желанием притянуть его лицо к своему паху, вцепиться в волосы и прижать этот приоткрытый рот к своему члену. Колени дрожали так сильно, что я с трудом держался на ногах, пока он расстегивал мои брюки, стаскивал их вместе с трусами. Потом он поднялся, взял меня за руку и повел к кровати. 

Он лег и раздвинул ноги. Кажется, я все время шептал его имя. А потом я оказался сверху. Засунул язык в его рот, вплел пальцы в его волосы и все время двигался, благодаря небеса за то, что он такой сильный, и я не смогу причинить ему боль. Хотя я старался – мы оба старались. Не знаю. Я гладил его, целовал без остановки, терся всем телом, чувствуя, как он возбуждается в ответ. Боже, это ощущение его твердеющего члена… Когда я взял его в рот, он застонал, Боунс. Этот звук будет сниться мне до конца жизни. Это было похоже… на стон умирающей надежды и рождающейся страсти. Это было ужасающе и прекрасно, и я не знаю, как проживу целую жизнь, не имея возможности еще раз это услышать. 

И тогда я понял, что люблю его. Я сказал ему об этом. Я признавался снова и снова. Я всхлипывал, кричал и шептал это в тот момент, когда он, разведя ноги еще шире, направлял меня. 

Мы не продержались долго. Не могли. Но мы кончили вместе. Его последний дар.

Мы лежали потом еще очень долго. Наши тела… подходили друг другу, и дышали мы в унисон.

Я поцеловал его. Один раз. Нежно – точно так, как мне хотелось. Наконец он встал и пошел прочь. На его спине были оставленные мной метки. Укусы. Царапины. Желтоватые синяки, так сильно портящие безупречную бледную кожу. Я еще раз сказал, что люблю его. Он остановился, но не обернулся.

— Мастера Гола не умеют любить, Джим, — отозвался он, — но они также не страдают от пон фарра, не обрушивают его ярость на своих избранных. 

Вот как… он станет евнухом не только психически, но и физически. Так должно быть. Теперь его уход был неизбежен. Я знал, что он больше не станет слушать мои слова.

Его шаттл отбыл… сейчас гляну… два часа двадцать минут назад. Я его провожал. Но перед самым отбытием я сказал ему еще одно слово.

— Помни, — сказал я, и это не было просьбой. 

Вот и все, Боунс. Теперь ты все знаешь. 

Слушай, я, наверное, приму предложение Ногуры и соглашусь на должность в штабе. Нет, не смотри так на меня. Сломанные капитаны не командуют звездолетами, Боунс. Все просто. Не грусти из-за нас, мой друг. Знаешь, я ведь уверен, что он вернется. У него не получится. Он не сможет. Не найдет в Голе то, что ищет, потому что он ищет меня. Он ищет нашу любовь. В один прекрасный день он это поймет. Все, что я должен делать, это упрямо передвигать ноги и идти вперед до тех пор, пока он не поймет.

Слушай, дружище, я чертовски устал. Пожалуй, стоит попробовать заснуть. Завтра важный день. Закроешь за собой, ладно? 

**-конец-**


End file.
